Dripping Blood
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: A bunch of short one shots about the Vampire Knight characters. Mainly about Kaname and Yuki, but I will take requests/ ideas for other characters/parings. Todays Drabble: Bloodlust. Zero centered
1. Change

**Dripping Blood:**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters._**

**A bunch of short one-shots, 300 words or less about the Vampire knight Characters. Will maninly be about Kaname and Yuki, but I will take requests for other characters/ parings. **

**Drabble 1.**

**Theme: Change.**

**P.O.V- Kuran Kaname**

**Paring- KanameXYuki**

* * *

"Kaname-Onii-Sama, come play with me!" A five year old Pureblood Vampire called out to her brother.

Kuran Kaname leaned against the wall remembering when his little sister was still a vampire and had her memories.

Those were the happiest days of his life. Damn Rido who had to mess everything up for him in this life. Why did everything had to change? His sweet little sister, his future wife and the only person he ever loved. Why did she have to be taken away from him, and then have to plot twisted so he couldn't be near her?

He was so in thought that he was taken by surprise when the object of his thoughts swung her arms and around his waist and looked up to him with a smile on her face that made his heart melt.

"Kaname-Sama, come play with me!" She shouted at him and pulled him over to her toybox.

He smiled and sat down to play with her. Okay, so maybe things haven't completely changed. She still had the same effect on him.

* * *

**A/N: First drabble of the Dripping Blood series. Please review and tell me what you think, and give me new ideas for one-shots or stories. **


	2. Comfort

**Dripping blood:**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters_ **

**Drabble 2:**

**Theme: Comfort.**

**P.O.V: Kuran Yuki.**

**Paring: KanameXYuki**

**Words: 95**

* * *

There was always something about his eyes that held so much comfort for me whenever I looked into them. It made me proud and happy when I see the love and he holds for me in them. It amazes me, after 10 years of seeing pain and lonliness in them, they have reverted back to the warm eyes I knew for the first 5 years of my life. I could look into his eyes forever, and never get tired of the warmth and sense of comfort that I feel when I am in his prescence.

_**A/N:**__** Second drabble of the series done. I'm thinking of changing the name of story, so if you have any ideas, let me know. Please review and tell me what you think and/or give me ideas for future drabbles or stories.**_


	3. Jealous

_**Dripping Blood**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**_

_**Drabble 3:**_

_**Theme- Jealous**_

_**P.O.V- Souen Ruka**_

_**Paring: KanameXYuki, One-sided RukaXYuki**_

_**Words: 122**_

* * *

Even after a year, she couldn't help feeling jealous when she saw the amount of love he had in his eyes when he looked at Kuran Yuki. She liked to pretend that the warmth and love was for herself. It made it easier to deal with. She couldn't fool herself for long though, as the warmth disappeared as soon as he was away from Yuki- Sama. The power that Princess had over him was impossible not to notice, and Ruka couldn't help but be heart broken when she realized she could never have Kaname- Sama, because he already belonged to Yuki- Sama.

But still, she couldn't help but to be jealous and wonder if she'll ever find someone to love her back.

* * *

_**A/N:**__** I feel kinda sorry for Ruka, but Kaname was meant to be with Yuki. When will she finally notice Kain's feelings for her? I think they'd make a cute couple. Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	4. Smile

**Dripping blood**

**Drabble 4:**

**Theme- Smile**

**P.O.V- Kuran Kaname**

**Parings- KanameXYuki**

**Words: 121**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or any of the characters... unfortunately.**

**I'd just like to say thank you to my first reviewer, who goes by the name of Kaname n yukis chubby kid. You didn't leave a e-mail so I couldn't reply to you personally. But thank you! **

There was something about her smile that had the power to make his heart stop.

Kuran Kaname stood looking out the window with a soft smile on his face, watching the girl he loved walking around the school grounds laughing with her best friend. Wakaba Sayori, wasn't it? Or Yori- Chan, as he heard call her.

He put his hand on the glass, longing to be the one down there making her laugh.

He'd make sure that he would be able to be there one day.

As he watched her walk out of his line of sight, he promised himself that he would get his princess back.

One day.

For now, he'd be content in seeing his dear girl smile.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just find Kaname so cute and just want to hug him? I feel so sorry for him when Yuki's human, he must have been so lonely. :( **

**Anyway, please review and let me know if you liked it or want to give me some ideas for future drabbles/ stories. Or if you think i've made a mistake and would like to point it out to me. Thank you for reading 'Dripping Blood' **


	5. Unrequited

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 5:**

**Theme- Unrequited**

**P.O.V- Akatsuki Kain**

**Paring- One sided: KainXRuka, RukaXKaname**

**Words- 187**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or any of the characters... unfortunately.**

I always watch her from the corner of my eye. In class, in the dorms or where ever we are. Watching her watching him. That thought made my face turn up in a un-humoured smile.

How long was she going to be blind to my feelings for her? Everyday I wanted to hold her, and tell her how I felt. But, instead, I had to watch her fall more and more in love with that Pureblood.

I knew she was more then just a little upset and confussed over Kaname- Sama's relationship with that human prefect, and if it was in my power, I'd do everything I could to stop her from hurting. I'm patient with her, and i'm there everytime Dorm Leader Kuran rejects her advances.

I can't help but just want to shake her a bit and tell her to stop running after Kuran Kaname. She has someone who loves her right here. I'm with her everyday, what do I have to do to make her see?

Instead of telling her, I just sigh and look away to try and pay attention to the teacher.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if I got this one right, please tell me if Kain seemed too out of character. **

**When will Ruka _finally_ notice Kain's feelings? They'd make such a cute couple and I hope that they do get together in the end. I may write a one- shot in the future about Ruka when she, finally, grasps how Kain feels. What do you think?**

**Please review. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Secret Moments

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 6:**

**Theme- Secret Moments**

**P.O.V- Kuran Haruka**

**Paring- HarukaXJuuri**

**Words: 299**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or any of the characters... unfortunately.**

It was their routine. Every day at 3pm, before the rest of the family would wake, two teenage purebloods would meet in the hidden garden, wrapped in each others embrace. She would listen to his heart beating under her ear. He would stroke her long brown hair, savouring the feel of it.

It was only in these secret moments that they were able to truley be themselves, let the other know how they felt. Very few words were spoken in these moments. To be able to lie in silence for hours with the person you cared for the most and feel nothing but comfertable, was a true sign of love, and that was the only thing that Kuran Haruka wanted his little sister to know. That he loved her. He adores her. She was his life.

He knew it was wrong, Juuri was already promised to Rido. That didn't stop him from loving her, though, The bliss he felt when he was in her company was too addictive to give up.

He knew that these secret moments wouldn't satisy him forever. He didn't want to keep his love for her a secret, He wanted every part of her. He wanted to take her away from Rido, and claim her as his own.

He sighed and slightly tightened his grip on her as she whispered to him.

"Haruka, we should probably go back, Rido will be waking soon"

He nodded and stood up after she lifted herself up to press a small kiss on his lips.

They parted and walked different ways back to the mansion, so it wouldn't be obvious that they'd been together.

He looked over his shoulder at her back and sighed.

These secret moments would have to be enough for now.

* * *

**A/N: Haruka and Juuri are probably my second favourite paring. Though, whilst writing this, I couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of sympathy for Rido, it can't be nice to have the person you love taken away, and by your own brother, too? But, that doesn't make me like him any more. He's an awesome character though. Another masterpeice made from the amazing mind of the extremely talanted Matsuri Hino. **

**I love the relationship between Haruka and Juuri, they fit perfectly for each other, just like Kaname and Yuki, and it's a shame they didn't get more time in the spotlight so to speak. Wow... this is a kinda long author's note... so anyway, review please? And help feed my obsession.**


	7. Fire and Ice

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 7:**

**Theme- Fire and Ice**

**P.O.V- Akatsuki Kain**

**Paring- KainXRuka if you squint?**

**Words- 529**

**Again, thank you to the reviewer who goes by the name of 'Kaname n yukis chubby kid' I'm glad that my stories make you happy. :) You're e-mail address still didn't come up, can you write it with spaces separating the words and symbols? Then it should come up.**

**I hope you, and everyone else, like this chapter! **

**It could be placed anywhere in the time that they were at Cross Academy, one of the times where Aidou always got Akatsuki into trouble. **

* * *

"Hanabusa, are you sure this is a good idea?" Akatsuki Kain asked his Cousin with a bored expression. "We don't want to Piss off Dorm Leader Kuran again."

"But I want too (!)"Exclaimed Aidou Hanabusa in a childish manner. "And Kaname- Sama never has to know" He continued.

"I don't know..." Kain started but he was quickly cut off.

"Akatsuki, it's just a little experiment, and to think, the Day Class calls you 'Wild'. Ha(!)"

Kain just glared at his Cousin, but Aidou grabbed his arm and proceded to drag him to a large field.

"All we have to do is fight our powers against each other and see what happens. No one needs to know, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Kain mentally groaned, remembering the many times his cousin had asked that question... the outcome was never good. Hanabusa always managed to drag him into some sort of trouble, which resulted in a punishment off the Dorm President and then a scolding from Ruka for annoying Kaname- Sama.

Kain sighed as Aidou stopped and let his arm go.

"Wait here." Hanabusa instructed and walked about 50 feet away before turning to face him.

"Okay" Aidou called as ice started to form on the floor around him. "Do it"

Akatsuki hesitated before he heard a impatient sigh from his Cousin, so he sighed and allowed the fire to run from his body and across the ground in Aidou's direction.

Before the two elements could meet each other, a cold authoritative voice spoke, and made a shiver run down Akatsukis' spine as the fire and ice disappeared leaving nothing but smoke behind.

"Aidou, Akatsuki.."

Kain turned his head to see Kuran Kaname leaning against a tree watching the two of them with a bored expression.

"K-Kaname- Sama" whispered Aidou.

"Would you like to explain what we're doing outside at this time?" Kaname inquired.

"Erm, w-well, you se-e Kaname- Sa-Sama" Aidou stuttered. "Akatsuki wanted to see what would happen if we played our powers against each other(!) I was just humouring him..."

Hanabusa's voice trailed off when his Cousin shot him a disbelieving glare.

'How dare he try and pin this on me, again(!)' Kain thought to himself as Aidou fidgeted nervously. He fought against the desire of running over to his Cousin and slapping him, that would not help the current situation.

"...I see, well, get back to the dorms, I will sort out your punishments there" The President replied with a hint of threat in his voice before turning his back and started walking back to the Moon Dorms.

Hanabusa looked up to his Cousin with a apologetic expression.

Kain sighed loudly and started to follow Kaname- Sama, with Aidou traling behind looking like a scared puppy.

What's the worst thing that could happen?

Kain sighed again as he thought about the scolding he would receive of Ruka later.

* * *

**A/N: The longest chapter so far. I could actually imagine Aidou doing this to Akatsuki, though I think Kaname would know he was lying. Anyway, hope you liked it, please review and give me some feedback. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Reaction

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 8:**

**Theme- Reaction**

**P.O.V- Kuran Kaname**

**Paring- KanameXYuki**

**Words- 177**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, and I worship the person who does._**

**Again, a big thank to everyone who has read this story, and a even bigger thank you to 'Kaname n yukis chubby kid' your reviews make me smile and yay, your e-mail adress came up so now I can thank you personally! **

**On with the story**

* * *

He smiled as he pressed his lips to hers and heard her heart beat speed up. He loved seeing her body react to him.

He ran his fingers through her long hair before his hand finally stopped at her slim waist and pulled her body tighter against his own. Without breaking the kiss he pressed her down against the sofa beneath them.

He felt her hands go up to his hair and pull his face closer to hers. He ran his tongue across her lips silently asking her premission to enter her mouth, when she granted that premission, he was quick to slip his tongue past her lips and entice her own out to play.

Eventually, the need for oxygen drove them to end the kiss and he lifted himself up to gaze into her eyes, embracing the love he found in them.

He smirked as he saw her blush and look away, shyly avoiding eye contact.

Her reactions to him was always so cute.

* * *

**A/N: The 8th drabble of this series. Please review and let me know what you think of it, and if I need to change anything. They always help and it's nice to know if people like my stories. Thank you reading. I hope you liked it!**


	9. Cruel

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 9:**

**Theme- Cruel**

**P.O.V- Kuran Kaname**

**Paring- KanameXYuki**

**Words- 397**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters._**

* * *

I gripped the fabric of the sofa under me tightly as the smell of blood drifted into my room. My eyes shone red and I had to bite down on my lip to keep myself in my place.

Only one person's blood has the ability to make me react this way. Yuki.

I swallowed hard and tried not to think of what's happening, but I couldn't stop my thoughts, and the dark image crawled into my mind.

That monster, Kiryuu- Kun, with his filthy fangs in my beloved girls neck.

The fabric started to tear as my grip tightend even more, fighting against the desire to go rip that boy apart.

How dare he take what should beong to me?! What _does_ belong to me!

I tasted my own blood as my fangs penetrated the skin on my lip and I heard banging on the door and Aidou's voice shouting.

"Kaname- Sama (!), Are you ok?! We smell your blood"

I heard some more voices calling my name, but I sighed and ignored them, they know better then to enter here without my premission.

I got up from my seat and made my way over to the window to look outside.

I couldn't wait for the day that I no longer needed Kiryuu Zero alive. As soon as that boy has finished his destiny, to destroy Rido, and I wasn't obligated to keep him alive, that foolish boy would not be able to live for much longer.

I should be the _only_ person to taste Yuki's sweet blood. It belongs to me. She belongs to me. After all, I am her fiance, even if she doesn't remember.

I placed my hands against the cool glass as the said girl walked across my line of sight, with her hand covering the side of her neck.

My eyes were suddenly fixed onto a few drops of blood that was not covered by her hand. I wouldn't have been able to see it, if it wasn't for my heightend senses. My eyes bled red again and I let them slip close as I rested my head on the window.

"Yuki... such cruel things you do to me"

* * *

**A/N: Drabble 9 of the Dripping Blood series. I must say, Kanames' head's a very intresting place to be. I love writing from his P.O.V, even if it is dark stuff like this. Please review and tell me what you think of my drabbles, I enjoy reading what people think of my work. A huge thank you to everyone who reads/ favourite this story. Big cyber cookies for you! **


	10. Tears

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 10**:

**Theme- Tears**

**P.O.V- ****Akatsuki Kain**

**Paring- KainXRuka**

**Words- 462**

* * *

I held her close as she cried, my hands going up to stroke her hair, whilst she hid her face in my chest, embarrassed to be caught in this state.

I started whispering to her.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here"

I felt her tighten her grip on my shoulders as she let loose and started sobbing into my chest.

I pressed my cheek against the top of her head and mentally sighed. It hurt to know that she was crying over another Man, but I wasn't blind to her affections for the Pureblood leader, but it still hurt.

After a few minutes of silence, except for Ruka's sobbing, she pushed against my chest, trying to sit up. I reluctantly loosened my arms from around her, she looked up to me and I wiped the left over tears on her cheeks with the sleeve of my night class jacket.

"I'm sorry" She whispers. "You shouldn't have had to see that"

I smiled sadly at her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

She stiffend slightly as my hand slid up off her shoulder and up to lightly stoke her cheek.

"Ruka" I sighed. I didn't want her to hurt anymore. I wanted to be the only person in her thoughts.

Thinking this made me lose my self control, and all I could think about was her, my hand suddenly twisted to her hair and held her in place as I brought my lips down to hers in a soft kiss. Trying to portray all my feelings into that single kiss, I pressed my lips tighter against hers.

As I took in her frozen form, I realized who this was and what I was doing. Shocked that I lost contorl of myself, I instantly lifted myself off her and stood up.

"Akatsuki..." She murmured with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I-i'm sorry-y" I stammered and all but ran to do, pulled it open and stepped out.

I quickly walked down the hallway to my own room, let myself in and locking the door behind me.

I made my way over to my bed and lied on my back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

After a un-known amount of time a knock at my door distracted me from my thoughts and I sighed, planning to ignore who ever was there, but a soft voice caught my attention.

"Akatsuki...I know you're in there, open the door"

I stood up from my bed and walked over to the door, sighing as I opened it.

"Ruka..."

* * *

**A/N: Could this be the start of a beautiful relationship? If only this happened in the Manga.. Poor Kain, he has to watch Ruka drool all over Kaname... not that I blame her though ;)**

**A _big_thank you to everyone who has favourited/ alerted/ reviewed this story, it makes me very happy. **

**If you like this story, then please review and tell me what you think. Thank you! **


	11. Notice Me

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 11:**

**Theme- Notice Me**

**P.O.V- Aidou Hanabusa**

**Paring- AidouXYori**

**Words- 264**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters._**

**"Idol- Senpai!" A crowd of screaming fangirls was trying to get the attention of their favourite Night Class member, Aidou Hanabusa, also knows as 'Idol'.**

He loved getting all the attention and he would wink and flirt with all of the Day Class girls. One student especially grabbed his attention, Sayori Wakaba. She was the only one, except for the prefects, who didn't drool over him everyday at crossover.

When you have everyone pining after you, the ones that don't stand out. Clearly. It annoyed him to no end at first. He would only ever see her talking to the prefect, Cross. He heard they were best friends, but instead of screaming whenever he was around, she just acted like he didn't exist!

'_Does she not know who I am?_' He thought to himself everytime he saw her. But that was impossible, everyone knows who Aidou Hanabusa was.

He found it amazing, how one simple human girl could bother him so much. As time passed, he found himself paying more and more attention to her, wrapped up in the emotions she displayed on her face. How her eyes lit up when Yuki did something funny or the crease that would appear in her brow when she was worried.

She was just another human, she doesn't matter to him.

'_So why do I wish she would just notice me'_ His mind whispered, as he tried, yet again, to do something to grab her attention.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, isn't Aidou so cute? I just want to go and pinch his cheeks, Lol.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has favourited/ alerted this story. Cyber cookies to you all! I hope you enjoyed this drabble. Please review and tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas for future drabbles. **


	12. Jealousy

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 12:**

**Theme- Jealous 2**

**P.O.V- Kuran Kaname**

**Paring- KanameXYuki**

**Words- 332**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of there characters_**

* * *

"Oh, he's so cute!" I heard Yuki giggle to her best friend, Yori.

"And did you see the way he was looking at us?" Yori asked. "He was definately intrested."

"You think so..? Maybe we should go back and talk to him then.."

I stopped walking and clenched my fists. I couldn't believe that Yuki was saying these things. I felt the jealousy rise up in me and I sighed. Yuki should be mine. She was born for _me_. I never expected the day where Yuki would be thinking about other men would come.

I knew that it was wrong of me to be following her, but when I saw her out of the school grounds without any protection, I couldn't help myself, I was worried about what might happen. As for listening to her conversation, she's too nervous around me to tell me anything now, didn't I deserve some in-sight into her thoughts?

I quickly caught back up to them and mentally groaned when I heard they will still talking about that boy from the ice cream store.

"I think you two would look cute together" Yuki told her friend, which caught my attention. She didn't like him for herself?

I heard myself sigh in relief.

"Really?...I don't know" Said Yori and Yuki poked her in the arm.

"Trust me"

"What about his friend for you?" Yori asked and I felt myself tense up again.

Yuki shook her head. "There's only one person for me, Yori." She winked.

Yori giggled. "And, could this be a particular Night Class President?"

Yuki blushed and looked to the ground.

I couldn't stop the smirk that made it's way to my face.

Well, this was intresting. I found myself paying more attention as the girls walked back to the academy.

* * *

**A/N:**** Stalker alert! Lol. Was they too out of character in this one? **

**A big thank you to everyone who's favourited/alerted this story. **


	13. Mirror

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 13:**

**Theme- Mirror**

**P.O.V- Shiki Senri**

**Paring- None**

**Words- 188**

* * *

I hated him. I hated that everytime I looked in the mirror _he_ was staring back at me. I didn't see myself, I saw _him_.

He used and manupilated everyone for his own gain, even me, his own son. It burned me everytime I thought about him being in my body.

A son should not hate their father. But I did. I hated him with a passion. He wasn't there as I grew up, he wasn't there for my Mother, I was the one that had to look after her.

Did he ever care about me? Did he ever even think about me? Or was it all about him? All about Rido.

Thinking that name makes me sick, knowing that I was his puppet. That's all I ever was to him. A puppet. A toy.

But now, my strings have been cut, and I, Shiki Senri, am free from him. Maybe one day i'll be able to see the difference when I look in the mirror. I will never be like him.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short. Though whilst I think Rido's an awesome character, I feel sorry for the people who had to deal with him. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you,  
Disaster.**


	14. Home

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 14:**

**Theme- Home**

**P.O.V- Kuran Kaname**

**Paring- KanamexYuki**

**Words- 226**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters_**

**A huge thank you to all who reviewed/ favourited/ alerted this story.**

* * *

"Yuki."

Her name was a whisper on my lips as I lay in my bed at the Ichijo estate.

Everyone else was asleep now, as it was late in the morning, but as usual, my mind was caught up thinking about a little brown haired girl. The hidden Princess that no one knows about.

I thought about her eyes, how warm and deep they were, how I never wanted to look away from them. Her face, so perfectly shaped. Her skin, and how soft it was. Her smile, always so cheerful. So compassionate.

All these things could be summed up into one word. Yuki. My dearest girl.

I saw her less then 12 hours ago, and yet I was dying to see her again. To hold her in my arms.

I closed my eyes and pictured her loving, caring face and sighed.

I had to see her again.

I stood up from my bed and went to get changed.

"I'm coming, Yuki."  
I smiled as I thought about how excited she would be to see me and the hug I'd recieve as soon as I walked through the door.

Being in her arms was the only time I felt like I was at home.

* * *

**A/N:**** Aww, isn't Kaname just the cutest? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

**See you in the next chapter,  
_Disaster_**


	15. Name

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 15:**

**Theme- Name**

**Paring- KanameXYuku**

**P.O.V- Kuran Kaname**

**Words- 285**

**A huge thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this story. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**_

* * *

"Kaname- Sen..."

A cool finger covered her lips before she could finish.

Kuran Kaname looked into his fiance's eyes.

"When will you finally call me simply Kaname, Yuki?" He asked. "It's been a year."

"I'm sorry, Onii-Sama." She whispered. "It's just an old habit."

The two pureblood siblings were sitting on a old Victorian sofa together.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was so bothered at her choice not to call him just by his given name. It just seemed more intimate for her to do so, after all, they were engaged.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his body so he could press his cheek against her hair and breathe in her unique smell.

"Kaname.." She whispered. His name bare on her lips. No honorifics. The way he wanted it. He wasn't higher then her in any way. In a sense, it was the other way around. _He _bowed down to_ her._ The honorifics was unnecessary and unwanted.

He didn't deserve the title 'Onii-Sama'. He wasn't her brother. He was a imposter in this body. Someone forced into a body that didn't belong to him.

For 17 years he's played the role of her brother. 17 years he's lied to her. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted her to know who he really was. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't lose her. Not again.

Maybe for now he could just happily be who ever she wanted him to be.

After all, it was just a name.

* * *

**A/N:**** Please review and tell me what you think. It motivates me to keep writing. :) **


	16. Sleep

__

__

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 16**

**Theme- Sleep**

**P.O.V- Kuran Kaname**

**Paring- KanameXYuki**

**Words- 171**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ alerted/ favourited me or this story. **

_**Tatari00's review- I couldn't reply personally because you don't accept PM's but, You're right, Kaname would have been re-awoken 19 years ago when the child was newborn, but Yuki's currently 17 in the Manga, therefore Kaname's being lying to her for 17 years. Because she wasn't born when he was re-awokened.**_

___****_

* * *

He found her there, asleep on the floor. Open books surrounding her.

Kaname chuckled to himself. She must have fell asleep studying again.

He picked her light form up off the floor and held her in his arms. He smiled at how beautiful she was, and how right it felt to have her in his arms.

He walked down the hall, planning to take her to her room to sleep, but decided against it and made his way to his own room instead.

He placed her on his bed before climbing in next to her, and pulling her on top of him, careful not to wake her, pulled the covers over them and pressed his chin against the top of her head.

"Kaname.." She whispered in her sleep.

He smiled, delighted to know she dreamt of him, as he did of her. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, which was rare, for him.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. I tend to feel like falling asleep whilst studying, too, it's just so boring, haha. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, or for ideas for new themes. Thank you!**


	17. Opposite

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 17:**

**Theme- Opposite**

**P.O.V- none**

**Paring- AidouXYori**

**Words- 125**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters._**

**A huge thank you to everyone who reads/ reviewed/ favourited/ alerted this story!**

* * *

He craved attention, he was used to it. He loved being the center of attention. People would adore him, give him anything he wanted, and he'd do anything to get attention. She was shy, she didn't like being in the spotlight. She shyed away from people, trusting few and wasn't noticed by many.

He was loud, always making a scene. She was quiet, prefering to watch from the sidelines.

He was selfish, doing things only for his own personal gain, whilst she was selfless, always putting other people first.

He was a vampire, and she, a human.

They were complete opposites, they came from different worlds, and yet they were so perfect together.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hmm..I'm not sure what I think about this chapter, it's the first time that i've tried something in this style. What do you think of it? Please review and let me know what you think, thank you. :)**


	18. Tempting

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 18:**

**Theme- Tempting**  
**P.O.V- Kuran Kaname**  
**Paring- KanameXYuki**  
**Words-272**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has read/ reviewed/ favourited/ alerted this story. You guys are the best!  
Kaname n yukis chubby kid- Yes, I am going to do a SenriXRima drabble, I already have it written, so it will be out in the next few days, I have quite a few drabbles that are already done. But, I update this story once a day. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, unfortunately, i'm just not that good.**_

* * *

She was such a temptation, lying there under me, her neck exposed. I could practically see the blood running underneath her soft, delicate skin.

Just a little prick with my fangs, that's all it'd take for her thick blood to rush out for me to taste, her blood has been calling out to me for so long, did I not deserve a little taste? Her blood belongs to me anyway, because _she _belongs to me. So, would it be so bad of me to taste it? Just a little bit.

Just a bite, that's all it would take. One small bite to get my Queen back.

I can't help lowering my head and licking her neck once, my tounge sliding against her skin. Just to taste it. It tasted better then I imagined, and I couldn't help but wonder what her blood would taste like to me..

No, I can't do this to her. I've told myself this time and time again. I can't do this to her, at least not yet. She deserves to be happy in her box garden for a little bit longer. I can wait a little more.

Just one more lick then, one more taste, just so I can memorize it, and i'll stop.

It's one of the hardest things i've ever had to do, lift myself off her and let her get away from me.

She sits there, blushing. The blood rushing up to color her cheeks and I sigh as I watch it.

So tempting.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, poor Kaname! You can bit me anytime ;) **

**What do you think? Please review and let me know, or if there's anything that you would like to see in a future drabble, i'm all up for ideas.**

**Thank you,  
~Disaster**


	19. One Day

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 19:**

**Theme- One day**

**P.O.V- Kuran Rido**

**Paring- RidoXJuuri, HarukaXJuuri**

**Words- 278**

**A huge thank you to everyone who reads/ reviews/ alerts/ favourite this story.**

**A special thank you to QueenVamp for inspiring me to write this drabble, this is for you. I hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. **_

* * *

I watched her, my eyes ffixed on her form. She wasn't doing anything important, she was just sitting there reading, but I loved to watch her anyway. Memorize her perfect feautures, the way her long hair fell into her eyes and that small hand of hers that rose up to pull it back into place.

Her lips pressed together as she concentrated on the book she held, she looked so cute when she was like this, wrapped up in something.

My gaze went down to her smooth neck, and my breathing sped up as I watched her blood pulse through her veins, and unconsciously, I started wondering what her blood would taste like and mentally kicked myself when I had to close my eyes so Juuri couldn't see them change to the color of blood.

I sat there for a while, with my eyes closed, thinking about her, but my eyes snapped open again when I heard the door open.

I watched as my younger brother walked into the room and I nodded my greeting to him, who nodded in return.

"Haruka." Juuri breathed as she smiled up at him and beckoned him to come sit next to her.

I felt the anger and jealousy rise up in me as I watched them smile and talk to each other.

'Why can't she act like that with me?' I wondered. She barely acknowledged my presence, just a nod here, a small smile if i'm lucky.

'One day.' I promised myself. 'One day i'll get her to acknowledge me.'

* * *

**A/N: ****I absoloutely love Rido's character, he is an awesome bad guy. And I feel so sorry for him sometimes, having the person you love taken away from you from your own brother, that has to mess you around. **

**What did you think? Should I write more from Rido's P.O.V? Please review and let me know. Thank you,  
~Disaster**


	20. Just Friends

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 20:**

**Theme- Just friends**

**P.O.V- Shiki Senri**

**Paring- SenriXRima**

**Words- 239**

**A big big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favourited me/this story**.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**_

* * *

I held her in my arms, one arm around her waist as if to keep her against me, and my other arm was hovering above her as my hand was twisted in her orange hair. Her arms were around me, her palms pressing into my back and our lips were just a inch away, so close to touching and I could feel her warmth breath caress my face as she breathed.

Her body was slightly leaned backwards as I leaned over her. Our eyes were staring into each others and I was lost in the beauty of them. I wanted nothing more then to put my face that little bit closer to hers and press my lips against hers. To kiss her softly, to tell her I feel about her.

I resisted, though, and kept my pose as lights flashed around us at every angle. Picture after picture being taken of us in our embrace.

"Okay! Cut!" Our manager called. "Good job, everyone."

We both stood straight and began the walk to our dressing rooms.

"Nice shot." She commented in a bored tone as we walked past a T.V screen that showed several of the shots just taken.

"Mhm." I agreed in the same tone.

The shot was over, and we went back to what we always were.

Just friends.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first try at a SenriXRima drabble, so what do you think? They're such a cute couple! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

**Yay, 20th drabble complete. Yay me! **


	21. Waiting

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 21:**

**Theme- Waiting**

**P.O.V- Kuran Yuki**

**Paring- KanameXYuki**

**Words- 497**

**A big big thank you to everyone who reads/reviews/ alerts/ favourtites this story. Really, thank you!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters... it's such a shame.**_

**

* * *

**

I looked at the clock, for what seemed like the millionth time.

'Where is he?' I asked myself. 'He said he'd be back before runrise.' It had only been about six hours since he left, but I was already missing him. I was used to this, he going out to deal with the new council. Sometimes he'd be gone for days at a time, and each time I missed him more.

I missed his scent, I missed his eyes, his smile. But most of all I miss being in his arms.

'This is silly.' I thought. 'It's only been a few hours. He'll be back soon.' But I can't help but wonder why my heart to be away from him, even if it was only for a little while.

I sighed out loud and tried to divert my attention back to the book I held in my hands, but I couldn't see the words, all I could concentrate on was the ticking of the old Grandfather clock, letting me know that more time was passing.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

After what felt like an eternity, the sound of the door opening made me jump out of my seat. Standing in the doorway was him, the person i'd been waiting for. My eyes ran up his body, taking in every part of his image. From his dark clothing that hugged his form perfectly, to the white snow that covered his brown hair and his shoulders, and finally, his face. His eyes, looking at me warmly. His cheeks, slightly coloured by the cold wind outside and his lips, turned up into a smile when he saw me.

"I'm sorry i'm late, Yuki. The meeting ran longer then I expected." He spoke in his attractive silky voice.

I walked over to him, my heels making little taps agaist the marble floor, and stepped up on my tip toes to place a light kiss on his full lips.

"Welcome home, Onii- Sama." I smiled up at him, all of my uncomfertable feelings of lonliness disappeared as soon as he walked through the door.

"We should go to bed, Yuki." He said as he removed his snow covered coat. "The sun's out."

"Can I sleep with you today, Onii- Sama?" I asked him and could see the shock in his eyes. He wasn't the only one that was shocked, I've haven't asked him that since I was a child, and I don't know why I asked him now, it just slipped out.

He quickly got over his shock and smiled down at me softly.

"Of course, Yuki." He took my small hand in his much larger one and started to lead me to his room, whilst asking me what I had been up to whilst he was away.

* * *

**A/N: **** Now, it's up to you to decide what they did in his room..if I said I wanted to happen..this story would no longer remain in the 'T' section.. but I won't destroy pure innocent mind like mine once was....a long time ago...You wouldn't have thought I was only 16, would you? Lol.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, to tell me what you think, and share with me what you believe happened in the room. ;)  
~Disaster**


	22. Brush

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 22:**

**Theme- Brush**

**P.O.V- Kuran Yuki**

**Paring- None**

**Words- 174**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews/ favourited this story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters because i'm just not that good.

* * *

**_

She sat in her room, at the dressing table, holding her brush in her hands, remembering when her Mother used to brush through her younger self's hair with the very same brush she was now holding. It was old and damaged, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. It was like a personal connection with her Mother.

She fingered the bristles, pulling at the hair that was still inside of it. She remembered the way her Mother would tell her a tale as she brushed the little girls' hair. Tales of when her and her Father was younger. The younger Kuran Yuki would sit there absorbed in the tales of how her parents fell in love, and how they got to the way they were now.

The older Yuki smiled, and placed the brush gently in the draw before looking up to the mirror and started brushing through her hair with a new brush, looking forward to doing that with kids she'd have in the future.

* * *

**A/N: ****I know it's short. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It's got to suck for Yuki, she had to deal with a lot when she was awakened. I wish they'd show more of Haruka and Juuri in the Manga, I love them! **

**What did you think? Please review and let me know, thank you!  
~Disaster**


	23. Blood

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 23:**

**Theme- Blood**

**P.O.V- Kuran Rido**

**Paring- RidoXJuuri/ HarukaXJuuri**

**Words- 252**

**The biggest thank you ever to everyone who reads/reviews/ alerts/ favourites this story. I love you!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters**_

* * *

It tasted better then he ever imagined. Her thick blood ran into his mouth and he greedily swallowed. He could taste the fear in her blood, but ignored it. He had waited so long to taste her blood, lost himself in the bloodlust. He craved it everyday, and nothing else satisfied his thirst. He drank other people dry, and imagined them being his little sister that willingly gave themselves to him. But their blood didn't help fuel the lie. He only chose people that reminded him if Juuri. He'd watch them, and point out their similarties. How one's hair would be the same color, how their faces would be the same shape. The same unique style, or how their eyes would show their emotions as if they were telling them to him. But their blood was dull, it wasn't enough.

"Haruka.." She called out weakly and he bit down deeper, reminding her that _he_ was the one biting her.

He saw her memories in her blood as he drank from her, saw flashes of him and her together. Saw how his own siblings betrayed him.

"Haruka..." She called again and his hand went up to cover her lips.

'Why must she say his name?' He asked himself. 'Doesn't she know how I love her?'

Each brother had betrayed the other, by taking the blood of their loved one, and things would never be the same again

* * *

**A/N: ****Aww, now I love Haruka and Juuri, but I also love Rido, too. I wish he would have found someone who loved him back! I'll love you, Rido! If it wasn't for A) Kaname. Or B) The FF. net user 'QueenVamp' Who I'm sure would try and beat me with a stick if I tried to go anywhere near you. But, other then that, our love will be perfect, No?**

**Please review and let me know what you think, or if there's anything you'd like to see happen in a future drabble, drop it in a review. Thank you,  
~Disaster**


	24. Words

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 24:**

**Theme- Words**

**P.O.V- Kuran Yuki**

**Paring: KanameXYuki**

**Words- 191**

* * *

'I love you...More than anything in the world'

Those words, spun around in my mind, again and again. Words spoken in such a sweet voice.

The memory of having his arms around me as he said those words was still fresh in my mind, yet each time I thought those words, they became less and less believeable.

'He couldn't have been telling me the truth. He can't feel that way.' That's what I kept telling myself.

He's so cruel for playing with my mind like this, he should know how I feel by now, i'm not very good at hiding it.

'Stop thinking about it!' I screamed to myself.

The more I thought about those words, the more I wanted to hear them again. I had always wanted him to speak those words, and even if he didn't mean it, I loved hearing the words from him anyway.

Who would have thought such few words could effect someone so much? To the point that they would do anything to hear them again.

* * *

**A/N: I have an intense love for Kaname, but whilst I would want him for myself, he belongs with Yuki..so I'll just have to dream. ;) Please review and tell me what you think.**

**And a huge thank you to everyone who has read/ reviewed/ favourited/ alerted this story. I love you, guys!**


	25. Important

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 25:**

**Theme- Important**

**P.O.V- Aidou Hanabusa**

**Paring- AidouXYori**

**Words- 200**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters**_

* * *

He was amazed by the girls bravery and loyalty. To attend a ball of Vampires, putting herself in danger, just so she could see her best friend. There was something about her that caused him to want to protect her as he saw the way the Vampires eyed her up. He put it down as she was his future leader's friend and that Yuki- Sama would be upset if anything happened to this human.

He felt this before, at the Academy, when the level E's came to help Kuran Rido destroy the Night Class. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her, to assure her that everything would be ok, even if there was a big chance it wouldn't be. The mere Human crossed his thoughts several times since that day, he'd find himself wondering if she was safe. If she remembered their encounter, or if she had her memories erased. He'd fine himself picturing her face when he tried to sleep, and he couldn't, for the life of him, understand why. Why did this simple Human intrest him? Was it really just because she was important to Yuki- Sama? Or was she important to him?

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait for this drabble, life has just been hectic, I am really really sorry. Forgive me? **

**What did you think of this drabble? Did all you AidouXYori fans enjoy it? Please review and let me know what you think, and give me ideas? Thank you!!**


	26. Dance

______

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 26:**

**Theme- Dance**

**P.O.V- Kuran Kaname**

**Paring- KanameXYuki**

**Words- 154**

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has took the time to read this story and have been there through out all the chapters. 26 already, can you believe it??**

**

* * *

**

The moonlight seemed to make her skin glow as I held her in my arms.

Tap tap tap tap.

That was the only sound that registered in my mind, the tapping her shoes made as we danced slowly, just as we used to when she was younger. So much had changed since then, yet here we are again, dancing to an invisible beat. It felt so right to have her in my arms like this again, I've missed it. My hand at her waist clamped down as I pulled her even closer towards my body, reluctant to ever let go. Her scent filled my senses and I embraced the burning pain in my throat, it was a reminder that she was here. With me. Our footsteps and hearts was our only beat as the stars shined above us, making the whole scene perfect as we continued our dance.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Aww, why can't I dance with Kaname?? It's not fair. Oh, well, i'll dance with Rido first, then make my way to Kaname. ;) **

**Please review and let me know what you think? Is there anything that you would like a drabble about? I'm all up for ideas! **


	27. Yuki

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 27**

**Theme- Yuki**

**P.O.V- Kiryuu Zero**

**Paring- ZeroXYuki, KanameXYuki**

**Words- 278**

**A huge thank you to all those who have reviewed/ favourited/ alerted this story. I do try to reply to you all personally, but i'm sorry if I missed anyone!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**_

* * *

I stared at the silver gun, watched it shine when the light flashed on it, making me remember the promise. '_The next time we meet, I will kill you.'_

"Yuki..." I breathed out loud, letting her name roll off my lips like a caress, and for once I allowed myself to get wrapped up in my thoughts of her. Her eyes that were always so warm, her hair. The shape of her face. The way her lips felt against my own that day. Instinctively my hand went up to my lips, touching them gently as I thought about the kiss, the only time I truly let her know how I felt.

I closed my eyes and burried my face into my pillow as the hand that was on my lips went down to my throat, trying to smother the burn there. My mind went to the taste of her blood and a gasp shot out of my mouth as my hand increased pressure against my throat. The first for her blood grew each day that passed. My teeth punctured the skin at my lip as I bit down in a attempt to stop myself from jumping up.

I knew Kuran would be drinking her blood now, and that I'd never get to taste it again. I lost the game. She was his and he was never going to let her go.

I turned over and opened my eyes, bright red orbs stared back at me as I caught my reflection in the mirror and a loud sigh sounded from my mouth.

"Yuki..."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Zero... As many people have asked me, i'll answer it here; No I do not hate Zero. I love him, but Yuki belongs with Kaname, I do hope that he finds someone, though, because he deserves to be happy, and I just want to give him hug! But, I do not think that he and Yuki are the couple for VK, not that I have anything against the paring, I'm just for KanameXYuki. **

**Please review and tell me what you think? Thank you! **


	28. Forever

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 28:**

**Theme- Forever**

**P.O.V- Kuran Kaname**

**Paring- KanameXYuki**

**Words- 497**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**_

* * *

"Kaname- Sama!" The voice echoed around the lightly furnished hallway. Soft but quick taps could be heard as the girl rushed down the stairs, her long hair bouncing around her and her face shined with excitement.

"Good evening, Yuki." He chuckled, as she jumped into his ready arms. Those arms wrapped around the girls small form, holding her tight against him as he breathed in her sweet unique scent, letting it was over him in a cover of comfort.

From their embrace he could feel the small but important changes to the young girl. Her hair was longer, waving down to the middle of her back and she stood a couple of inches higher. Her face that was pressed against his chest had lost some of the childish roundness, making her seem even more beautiful. She seemed a little slimmer, her body framing itself for adolescence.

A silent sigh passed through the boy as he noticed the changes, his arms holding her that little bit closer as he quietly gasped in her smell, reassuring himself that she hadn't completely changed. He hoped that her personality didn't ever change, that she'd always keep that sun shining in her. Another sigh rose in him, but never escaped his lips as he thought about how quick she was growing up.

In this moment Kaname wanted to be selfish, he wanted to hold her forever, to keep her in his arms for herself and never let go.

* * *

~Flashback~

A sudden weight on his stomach and the sound of two fabrics brushing against each other made the young boy open his eyes and look up at the little girl who sat on him. His hand went up to cup her cheek, stroking the soft skin there.

"Hey hey, Onii- Sama. What does forever mean?" The young girl asked her brother, her sweet voice sounding like music in his ears.

"Forever is just that, Yuki. Forever. Imagine traveling to the furthest end of the earth, forever is like traveling that far and then going even further. On and on." The hand at her cheek tugged at the girl, pulling her down so his arms could wrap around her, burying his face into her hair.

"But if you traveled that far on your own, you'd be lonely, no Onii-Sama?" She wrapped her chubby arms around the elder boys neck, listening to his muffled reply.

"You're right, Yuki. It was very, very lonely."

She sat up again, her hands pressing on his chest as she stared down at her brother. "Will we always be together, Onii- Sama?"

"Forever."

* * *

~Present~

"Forever.." The same boy whispered the word again, even though she knew she wouldn't understand. Yuki looked up at him with childish curiosity as the word sounded through her ears.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating in well, forever. Get it? Goes with the theme! Erm, anyway, I am really sorry, I've been working on other things and everything's preety hectic. I hope this drabble makes it up to you? **

**Please review and tell me what you think of this drabble; or if there's anything you'd like to see. Thank you!**

**~Disaster**


	29. Nightmare

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 29:**

**Theme- Nightmare**

**P.O.V- Kuran Yuki**

**Paring- slight KanameXYuki?**

**Words- 458**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the chracters**_

* * *

The red blood flashed before her eyes, the dark color dripping to the ground in large splashes, marring the pure white snow. Tainting it. The clothing fell to the ground in a lifeless pile in front of her childish body. Her deep red-brown eyes slid up to the face of the boy soaked in blood, meeting his eyes as he stared down at her with one of his hands lifted up to his mouth, licking the blood of his fingers and his red splattered scarf blowing in the cold wind. The little girl watched with wide eyes as the boys lips moved, though she was too scared to concentrate on what he was saying, the fear and icey weather working together to make the child shiver as the wind blew at her, causing her recoil backwards and instinctively huddle into her coat.

"- Okay?" Was all she caught of the boys speech and she listened to the silky voice in confusion, her small mind spinning as she tried to understand the question. Her brain registered the boy taking a step towards her, holding out a pale hand and his beautiful red-brown eyes watching her with an un-describable expression. She hesitated, staring at the hand before lifting her own up, cased in a white mitten spotted with red. She lifted the hand up, smelling at the fabric. She jumped a little as the voice sounded again, her eyes snapping back to his face as he circled his arms around her, his mouth at her ear as he whispered in a comforting tone.

"Oh, it's ok. You were scared, right? You're alright now."

The face of the boy changed as he pulled away, her childish mind distorting it into something more sinister. His hair turned black in the wind, his body growing taller and his eyes shining a brilliant red as his lips turned into a twisted smile, two fangs protruding from his top lip and the girl fell backwards in an attempt to get away, snow flaring around her at the impact. A scream echoed through the space as the tall figure walked over, leaning over her small form with his face set in a terrifying expression.

* * *

She sat up screaming, her hair swinging on her shoulders in swift movements as she clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs that were starting to build up in her throat. Unrestrained tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to push the image from her mind. To turn the scary man that haunted her dreams back into the pile of ash she knew he was, and stop tainting the perfect image of her beloved Kaname.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for not uodating this story in so long! I've been really busy with working on other stories, too. But I really hope this drabble makes it up to you. :) Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	30. Pitiful

**Dripping Blood**

**Drabble 30:**

**Theme- Pitiful**

**P.O.V- Kuran Kaname**

**Paring- KanameXYuki**

**Words- 432**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the Characters_**

* * *

He was undeniably vulnerable, in this single moment, as he watched the fluent passing of air through her slightly parted lips, how her small chest rose and then fell again, her heart preforming the systematic duty that kept the young girl's frail body alive. Her closed eye lids seem to flutter, as if her eyes were active despite being in her slumber, bringing his attention upwards with a content sigh whilst his hand brushed at her silky smooth hair that pooled out on the pillow beneath her with gentle touches, as if afraid of damaging her delicate body with his sinful hands. Her quiet heartbeat was like a song in his ears, bringing with it the comfort he craved whenever he was away from her, and a familiar burn etched into the dry caverns of his throat, his head lowering, just slightly, towards her pale neck, where the blood pumped effortlessly inside the tiny body that lay beside him. Her skin, merely a thin barrier between his fangs and the thick blood that she possessed, mercilessly taunted him to give in, to allow the brutal beast within him to take control and claim her in a irreversible way, take her back and mark her in such a way that no-one would ever doubt that she belonged to him and _no-one else. _

"_Kaname- Sama is a kind and gentle Vampire!"_

Those words circled through his mind, alongside the picture of a smiling girl, her red-brown eyes staring at him as she sang the words with unmistakable adoration that would have brought him to his knees, were it not for the fact that, in truth, those words were nothing but an illusion, an image carefully drawn over several years to ensure that she never looked at him with the disgusted eyes he deserved.

"If only you knew...Yuki.." He whispered to no-one, his only response the ticking of an antique Grandfather clock somewhere in the dark room that he payed no heed to, much too caught up in his observations of the sleeping girl.

If only she knew who he was. What he had done..what he still does. He saw it all in his thoughts, the way she'd walk away from him, hurt and betrayal plastered on her usually cheerful face that would be marred in tears, leaving him alone in the cold abyss of the cruel world. He imagined the way he would undoubtedly run after her, falling to his knees at her feet...

"How pitiful..."

* * *

**A/N: Wow...it's been forever since I updated this...sorry about that, everyone. Things have been a little difficult, but this collection is not forgotten. Promise!**

**Anyway, please review and let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. Thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Dripping Blood,**

**Drabble 31:**

**Theme- Bloodlust**

**P.O.V- Kiryuu Zero**

**Paring- None**

**Words- 292**

******Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

He could feel it. The bloodlust rising, picking at the last shreds of his humanity that was so cruelly stripped away from him.

Just the blowing of delicate strands of short, brown hair- caused by the warm air blowing out of the hairdryer held in a small hand- and exposing the enticing skin of a currently defenseless throat resulted in the normally strong-willed Hunter to be left in a heaving state against the cold door his back rested against for support.

"Don't...don't come closer," He all but groaned, his hand grasping the handle of the door tightly. His in-human strength making it impossible to turn from the outside.

Lilac eyes squeezed closed with an attempt to gain control of painful urges, elongated fangs piercing the skin of his own lip as he bit down to try and relax, mentally scolding himself when he imagined said teeth sinking slowly, devouring into the thin membrane of flesh covering the soft neck of his fellow prefect, the temptingly red liquid coating his tongue and filling his throat in the warm blood. Relieving the ache permanently etched into his system. He could see, so clearly, himself doing the act, it feeling like second nature despite his upbringing, and the image felt so real, the only things reminding him of reality was the burning still in place, and the annoying taps of water falling from a shower-head still drying out, the occasional splashes of tear shaped drops against damp marble echoing and his hand, instinctively, turned slightly, loosening the barricade between himself and his partner that called out to him concerned, his will to fight barely hanging on by a thread.

"Okay...I get it, Zero. You want to be left alone...I'll leave you to it then..Goodnight,"

_Yuki..._

* * *

**A/N: Wow.. long time since I've updated this, no? Sorry about that. Hope this drabble makes up for it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, any feedback -either good or bad- is very appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
